Rays of the Sun
by kitty4
Summary: Ranma has troubles with his life, he wishes for nothing more but Akane to be with him. However this is not as easy at it sounds. Beware of dark and romance elements (This update was just for spellinggrammar errors)
1. Rays Of The Sun

Ranma 1/2  
---------------  
RAYS OF THE SUN  
by kitty  
---------------  
  
It's a dark grey. In the right corner it gets a bit darker. Nearly black. The part near the window has a slight touch of brown glow coming from the city lights outside. But it's a dirty glow. Yes, just the colour changed. Apart that it was always the same. Everytime you stared at it, it still would be the same no matter what.   
*Well what's there to expect of a wall* Ranma thought. He lay in their room on the ground. He was used to lying on the ground. He was used to a futon. And he was used to sleeping alone in it. But he felt damned alone.  
Damn alone.  
And the futon never seemed bigger than in these nights.  
Big and empty. Just enough place left.  
After all it was a futon for two.  
  
*No. Not again. I don't want to... I don't want.* Ranma pleaded at himself. Trying not to think any further he looked up at the ceiling. Again. He did that so very often now. Looking up at the ceiling without seeing it properly. Just staring at a white nothing.  
Funny. If you looked long enough at it you would see little spots flicker up. But just if you looked long enough. And just if you didn't blink. Just if your eyes were unfixed. When you stared at nothingness.   
Little spots would flicker up. But just if you were empty inside.  
  
And Ranma was good at this by now.  
  
---  
  
  
Ranma woke to the ringing of the telephone. It was an unpleasant sound. He opened his eyes blinking as the daylight shone brightly and golden through the window.  
His eyes. They had become quiet. No more of the 'grey-blue sea right in front of the storm', no more of the untaimed strong will that shone through them, no more of this fierce fire in them. They were broken, like glass that didn't splitter in thousands of shards but was damaged nevertheless, which lost it's shimmer.   
Through this glass you couldn't see anymore.   
Broken. And quiet.  
Finally, after six rings the phone stopped. Ranma got into a sitting position looking around in his...their... His room. It looked as if you were about to move out, no items showed that someone was living in this room.   
Empty. Again.  
  
The telephone ended the silence once more as it began to ring again. Resigned he got out of his futon and left his place to answer the telephone.  
"Yes?"  
"Ranma-dear, why didn't you go to the telephone?"  
"I did, mom."  
"After my second try. I knew you were at home."  
"right"...  
...  
"..."   
  
Nodoka gave a little sigh. She couldn't help her son out of this. She couldn't comfort him, she knew. But after all it was now some time ago and somehow.. anyhow... it had to go on. Had to.  
  
"Ranma. You have to get out a bit. What about visiting me and your dad for some time. We could ask the neighbours to look after the Tendo-resistance. Won't you come over?"  
"no. ...thanks"  
"But it's not good for you to keep living like that. I mean I can understand what you're going through-"  
"no, you can't, mom."  
"Son. I'm worrying about you. You-"  
"I'm now 23. I can look after myself."  
"Dear.."...  
"..."  
"..."  
  
"...okaa-san? Thank you for worrying about me."  
...  
"I love you, Ranma. You are the greatest honor I could dream of. You know that, don't you?"  
"I know mom. I love you too. But I gotta go now."  
"Sure Ranma."  
...  
"Ah, Ranma" Nodoka added "You talk to me if you can't take it, don't you?"  
"Sure mom."  
  
  
He hang up. His mom was really worried about him. But then, many were. At first he himself was most worried about what he might do now. Now however,...  
*I love you*... *mmh. Easy to say actually.* He really had changed. By now words like 'thanks' or 'I love you' would come easily over his lips...  
...  
  
"I love you, Akane."  
  
The words hang in the air. He had spoken them just for that they left his lips. Something inside him still waited for the responds. Like she used to do.  
"I love you too Ranma" she would say "My husband, my love"  
And she would kiss him. How he loved to forget everything within her kiss. How he loved her scent, drowning in it.  
How he loved her. Still did.  
  
*No. Not again.*  
But it was useless. Memories were like ... *Argh. To h#ll with it!* he turned around abruptly, leaving that thought back behind. He returned to his room and lay down again, onto his ...their..onto the futon. And he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Akane," he started with a weak voice, very uncharacteristically for Ranma "I wonder what I've done? Why do we deserve this?" His voice was shaking, for a few seconds it looked as if he would start to cry. But no tear would run down his face. Not a single one.   
Not anymore.  
  
He closed his eyes. Birds chirped outside. It would be a wonderful and promising day. Many people would say that this was one of the more beautiful days of the year. Sunny, warm though not too hot, a slight breeze of the wind carrying the tiniest news of the sea with it. The sun played Light and Shadow with the trees, together creating secret pictures of another world onto the ground.  
Truely a wonderful day. Almost.  
  
"You would have liked the weather today, 'kane." he continued, this time with a more steady tone.  
Yeah. She had liked the sunshine. Ranma had always thought that her smile could compete with the sun.  
  
An old memory flashed briefly through his tired head. And he didn't fight it. He had lost all his fighting spirit. He had lost so much since 'then'.  
  
  
  
"You're cute when you smile" And she was startled. Even blushed a little.  
Ranma had never had much of a strategic mind, thinking of something like that just to make her hesitate. He said just the next thing that came to his mind and used the opportunity it gave to him.  
He was dodging her. Looked at her. Made a notice that she could look nice if she wanted to. Used the situation to his advantage and beat her in combat. Easy thing.  
  
  
  
That thought sent other memories to his mind. Unbidden but accepted they kept coming.  
How he first arrived at the Tendos.  
That the youngest Tendo-daughter offered him friendship.  
She hated him for seeing her naked, for being a sex-changing hentai, for being her fiance  
She smiled the first time at him, eyes still puffy from crying earlier but still, a beautiful such smile...  
He met Ryoga, start of a game of jealousy  
He learnt the HyrouuShotenHa, getting back his strength and nearly losing her in that hurrican  
The first time he just couldn't keep it no longer locked up and he secretly and alone whispered that she _was_ cute.  
The time he thought he had to leave her at Ryokenzawa.  
The first time he admitted to himself that he loved her  
The battle with Saffron  
Their ruined wedding  
His first real kiss with her  
Him dealing with the other fiancees.  
  
Their wedding  
His first time, with Akane  
...his life of pure joy.  
  
Akane felt one day not very well. She was somehow exhausted and tired.  
  
The night together in bed when she suddenly woke up Ranma, looking weak and sweaty. She told him she feels sick and dizzy and he took her to the hospital.  
  
She died that night.  
  
He found himself crying over days, no matter how unmanly it seemed. Everything lost his worth to him, martial arts, honor, he himself....  
  
His friends were there for him, yes. But 'she' was not.   
  
He missed her so much that sometimes he thought he couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
He tried to kill himself.  
  
He talked to her picture, again. And again.  
  
...  
  
---  
  
Ranma turned to his side. Remembering all of it was a sweet temptation because it seemed to bring her nearer to him, as if he could go back to those times where they were still together but once he did remember, he felt that he couldn't near her, he couldn't touch her. It was just more weight to carry.   
Remembering just showed how much he missed her.  
  
He wanted to cry. He felt his eyes getting watery and shut them so that at least one or two tears could run down his cheek. But they didn't run. No matter what he wanted, what he tried, he didn't get out of his misery.  
  
He would like to cry! To hell with being manly, what could he get out of it!!  
  
He opened his eyes again, searching something at the ceiling, but finding nothing.  
He wanted it. Begged for it. He, Ranma, did beg.  
  
He wanted to cry, ...tears would ease the pain.  
  
  
Crying after all would mean that he dealt with pain, tears would ease it though just the tiniest bit but at least ease it.   
And that tiny bit would mean progress. That he still lived his life. That he went on.  
That he would have left this point, where he was now.  
  
For longer than he wanted to think about.  
  
Here his time stood still, turning around the same again and again. Just suffer.  
  
Crying would mean that he was able to mourn again, that his life did go on somehow - even when it was a sad life. But it would go on.  
  
  
However, no tears came up.  
  
-----  
  
  
Night. Strange, lately Ranma liked the darkness more than the day. Man, how he'd changed. Really.  
He stood at the window, looking out and watching the nearby tree shake slowly with the wind. As if it rocked him mentally.  
  
*mmh* he smiled *a beautiful night*.  
  
There were no clouds at all. Stars shone brightly, thousands of them. Lately they had really beautiful weather.  
  
When he watched the stars he suddenly caught a shooting star. It was just short in appearance but nevertheless it had been there.  
Ranma remembered when he was together with all the Tendo sisters on the balcony on that christmas evening. They had watched the stars, or rather, they watched that rain of shooting stars washing down on earth, admiring nature at it's perfect creation. It had been a busy and exciting day, and somewhere Ranma had found the strength (and out of a reaction of longing) he put his arms around her.   
Same as it had always been back then. He just managed to get close to her if he did something without thinking it long over - if he did, nothing came out. But if he followed his heart for once and just did what came to his mind...  
  
...had been the same with their first kiss...  
  
At the balcony Akane had told him the same story she once had been told from her mother. About having a wish when you see a shooting star. He knew that saying already, less did he believe in such crap but he let her talk. Listened with all his being.  
And he wanted to believe her and her story about the wishes that were granted by your shooting star.  
  
If she had liked to she could have made him believe the earth was flat. He would have wanted to believe it.  
  
  
And now, there he was, standing there alone. Having his shooting star that should grant him one wish. A wish he would do everything for. So, from deep within his soul he mouthed it.  
"Akane, I wish you were here again. I need you so much, please come back to me..."  
  
-------  
  
  
°Please, may I? Please, just let me, I'm begging you - I'll do everything... after all he had to deal with in his life - you owe him, ...please let me back to him...°  
  
-------  
  
  
Ranma woke up the next morning. This time no telephone woke him, his mom seemed to have calmed down. The warmth of the sheets were comforting, so maybe half an hour longer would be okay. He turned over to his side.  
Next to him Akane was sleeping. Ranma had his sleepy eyes just half open but he smiled contently and lay an arm around his wife. He closed his eyes again and dozed off slowly.  
When Ranma touched Akane, she stirred slightly but her sleepy form quickly calmed and contently she snuggled closer to Ranma, bringing her hands to his chest and whispering a slight but content sigh, murmuring his name.  
  
That was when Ranma's conciousness woke up. He opened his eyes and she still was there. He'd thought he'd imagined hearing his name spoken by her voice, and maybe he still imagined that she lay there with him - wouldn't be the first time after all.  
  
But - he could feel her. He held her in his arms.  
  
She was there.  
  
  
Akane stirred again, this time waking up as well. She opened her eyes and looked into those of Ranma shimmering with pure hope.  
Then more emotions mixed with that hope; fear, sadness, uncomprehension - most of all love.  
  
"Ranma" she said so quietly that he nearly didn't hear it.  
  
"Akane..." he didn't dare to put any tone in his voice as he was afraid of shattering the dream, "..how..why.. My god, I've got you again" he hugged her as if never wanting to let her go - which was exactly true.  
  
"He..he let me...I didn't think..I..." she sobbed into his chest, realizing what had happened with her.  
  
"Akane-" ...   
  
What should he say... That this moment was the first since her passing that he thought he could breathe again? That he suddenly realized how lost he had been and now knew again where he belonged to and who he was?  
That he loved her? More than life?  
  
"Ranma, he.. he let me down..." She explained and her trembling voice showed that she couldn't yet believe it herself.  
"Who?" he asked without actually understanding anything. He actually understood nothing at all but wasn't interested in any Hows or Whys either.  
She was speaking to him and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Kami." she said.  
  
Then suddenly, as if that word made her, she lost some of her warmth. She remembered the condition.  
  
"You needn't touch me. I promised."  
"what?"  
"If you do, I'll have to go again"  
  
Immediately the sadness flashed back up into Ranma's eyes and Akane wondered if it was her who caused all that to him. He looked so... ..so..unsecure. Ranma? Unsecure? *What has happened to you?* Akane wondered.  
  
"Well, Akane...I" he didn't know how to put it into words, "I don't know how it happened and I won't ask, but I will do anything as long as you don't leave me again. As long as you're here with me, I'll do anything or nothing - just like you wish, I promise."  
  
So she disentangled herself from him, but when she did so she became colder and colder to Ranma's touch and with every inch she enwidened the distance she would somehow lose the feel as if he touched a human being.  
It was strange to describe or understand but it felt to him as if she was putting a much wider distance between the two than just that meter.  
  
But just like the other day, he just turned around mentally and left that thought behind him. No thinking about it, no worrying about it.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Okay, that turned out darker than I thought. But I promise more romance in the next chapters. After all Ranma got his Akane again. But what about this thing with him not being allowed to touch her? Is now everything gonna get back to their happy times? Is Akane really back or is there something more to it?  
Well, of course there is, so find out and read the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Would be nice if you review!  
  
  
kitty 


	2. The Glow Of The Moon

Well, and thanks for that good critizism! I was sooo happy! Still am! It was the first time after all that I posted anything! Thank you.  
I hope this will match the first chapter. Though the writing style might change a bit, after all it's not only Ranma's lonely thoughts now. If you do not like it, just imagine this part never existed. ^_~  
  
  
---------------  
Ranma 1/2  
RAYS OF THE SUN  
by kitty  
---------------  
  
The glow of the moon  
  
  
She disentangled herself from him, but when she did so she became colder and colder to Ranma's touch. Ranma felt strangely uncomfortable, as if he needed to become afraid that Akane would leave again.  
  
But just like the other morning Ranma turned around mentally and left these dark thoughts behind him. No thinking about it, no worrying about it.  
  
Though, this time is was harder to ignore. Ranma couldn't explain it but he felt that Akane had left more than just his touch.  
  
Confusing.  
  
*She sits directly in front of me... why do I feel as if she's nothing but far away..?*  
  
Too confusing.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes for a short moment. *Akane is with me*  
He opened his eyes again and looked at his wife.   
*and nothing else matters.*  
  
-----  
  
  
  
They sat there for a long time. In Their room. On Their futon.  
Under the same ceiling which so many times drew Ranma's halfheartly and hollow attentions.  
This morning it was different though.  
  
And they talked. The whole morning they just sat next to each other and chatted avoiding carefully the sad part of the past.  
Meaning anything about and after Akane's death.  
As if nothing ever happened they talked about the beautiful weather lately, about that they replaced the Furinkan School building partly with a new one, about the memories they had about their school days, about their old friends - and enemies they faced together, what all of them were doing nowadays.  
  
They talked about everything. For hours.   
  
It were the most wonderful hours Ranma had had for a long time now.  
  
When they ran out of new topics the both of them fell silent. But it was a comfortable silence.  
  
Ranma smiled to himself. First he had learnt to hate the silence. He cursed it when the memories of Akane would hunt him down again, the silence made him feel so lonely.  
Silence gave him nothing but memories of his girl. Silence showed him how much he missed her, how he needed her.  
It made him wish for death when he couldn't bear it no more.  
After some time he had learnt to accept the silence. Resigned he used to drown in the loneliness that it brought to him. He used to close up as if burrying him deep inside of himself.  
And after some more time, he welcomed it. Between silence and noise was no difference anymore.  
But now, the silence was good. It felt good.  
  
She was the reason, she was there. With him. _She_ was _with_ him in silence. Together in comfortable silence.  
Contently he lay back, arms behind his head, smile on his lips.  
He let his gaze wander to the ceiling, yet once again.  
  
There it was. Like always. But this time it was just the ceiling. Nothing more.   
Just a part of the room.  
At that moment the sun shone again brightly through the window. Actually it was just for a few minutes covered by a cloud but to Ranma it felt as if that cloud had layed upon the light for nearly eternity. Now the cloud had passed.  
  
Ranma lay in a sunlit room and knew again what happiness felt like.  
  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked quietly, bringing him back from his daydreaming  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Do you... do you want to know how it is?"  
  
He opened his eyes again which he had closed briefly and looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Dying?" she added.  
  
"..."  
"I could tell you what's it like in 'heaven'..." she gave him a small and shy smile.  
  
God how he loved her. How he had missed her smiling at him like now.  
He gave her a little smile in return and shook his head.   
  
"no thanks" he whispered.  
  
------   
  
It was late afternoon. The sun still shone brightly and created a peaceful atmosphere. Again the soft shadows created a world of their own onto the warm ground.  
  
"Ranma?" Nodoka shouted when she entered the Tendo resistance. "Dear, are you home?"  
  
Behind her Kasumi stepped in. She looked still like good old Kasumi, though a bit older. More grown-up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. I'm comin'!" it came back from upstairs.  
  
"Do you think he feels better today?" Kasumi quietly asked Ranma's mother.  
"I hope so."  
  
Both walked into the kitchen, laying down all the groceries they had carried with them to cook something later.  
"We'll see" Nodoka added.  
  
  
"Here I am" Ranma said leaning in the doorframe, smiling this lady-killer smile at both women.   
  
When they turned around to face the young martial artist, they both had trouble not to look shocked.  
Nodoka couldn't believe her eyes *He smiles?? ..finally..he looks like he...like before Akane-chan...*  
  
Kasumi was faster to react (and had had enough training in hiding shock or wonder): "Ranma-kun, you look good!"  
  
"As do you" Ranma responded, still a happy grin plastered on his face.  
  
Nodoka's eyes shimmered with wetness and she gave her son a warm smile "It's nice to see you learn to deal with it. I'm so happy for you, son" she finally brought out.  
  
"I don't have to deal with nuthin', mom - She's back"  
  
  
Suddenly even the clock seemed to stop. Both women froze.  
  
"What?" Kasumi hesitatly asked, her usual politness forgotten.  
"Akane came back. I don't know how but she's here again" it happily poured out of the young man.  
  
Mrs. Saotome gave Ranma a sympathetic look. Suddenly she felt an ache stab in her heart, the hope and joy from seconds before replaced by grief.   
*Don't Ranma. I'm going to lose to this*...   
  
Her words felt weak "Ranma. Dear. ..." she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down" Kasumi added with a shaking voice.  
  
Both women went to sit down in the next room, which was exactly what Ranma wanted as Akane stood at the end of the stairs and they would certainly nearly bumb into her.  
Nodoka left the kitchen first, eyes fixed on the ground. Kasumi followed her knowing the house well enough to walk without really paying attention to the surroundings. Even if she was blind she would know where to go and where everything was. At the moment she felt as if she was blind. Though she could see perfectly physically, she couldn't see or realize anything. The pain of the lost sister vivid again, blurring her vision...  
  
Akane had eye-contact with Ranma, she looked a bit uncertain. Her husband on the other hand was like his old self again, full of fire and self-confidence. That made Akane brave, his happiness warmed her and she was very happy herself.  
  
She stepped down the last few steps, and finally stood in the middle of the hall.  
Breaking the eye-contact she tried to catch the gaze of her mother-in-law.  
  
Akane: "Mom?"  
  
At that moment Nodoka looked up and directly into Akane's eyes.  
  
  
But her eyes were unfixed, staring at nothing.  
  
Akane hadn't even enough time to blink and Nodoka walked right through her.  
Shocked Akane let Kasumi pass likewise. Even if she had wanted to she couldn't have gone out of the way.  
She was frozen in place.  
  
Like Ranma.  
  
  
Both, Kasumi and Nodoka had sat down by the small table. Neither spoke as they were deep in thought how to handle the affair best.  
  
"Mom?" Akane repeated with a shaking voice, as if she would cry any moment. She turned to look at them.  
"Onee-chan?"  
  
Ranma thought he could see her hope dying right there. He heard her make a few attempts to say something but no words would leave her lips.  
  
After a few seconds Ranma broke his stare at Akane and let his gaze settle on the ground.   
He felt pain for Akane.  
But another pain joined, as he had to realize what he denied to see earlier. No one could ever punch him as hard as this pain was.  
  
She was not _really_ here again.  
  
  
----  
  
  
They sat all four at the table. Ranma stared blankly at nothing in front of him while Mrs. Saotome and Kasumi tried their best to help.  
  
Nodoka chose her words carefully and used a calming tone: "....Sometimes you can't help it. You miss someone so much that you imagine this someone would be with you again."  
"But you, Ranma-kun, you have a strong mind" Kasumi continued "don't create a fantasy-world. That illusion would corner you one day. .. I...I miss her too. Very..."  
Akane shut her eyes.  
  
Nodoka made a deep breathe. "Son. Akane is not here. She died. You have to accept that."  
"NO." Ranma finally showed reaction. "She's here. She's sitting here with us. Right here next to me."  
  
"Ranma- please, she's not -" Kasumi tried but was cut off by her brother-in-law:   
"Stop it! It's not my fault if you can't see her! I can! I can talk to her! I can -"  
This time Nodoka interrupted: "Son, that's crazy!"  
  
"That's it, I go!" and with that he angrily left the room.  
  
Tears were in Nodoka's eyes. Kasumi blinked and looked into another direction to get the wetness out of hers.  
They stayed that way for a few minutes.  
  
  
Akane stood up and walked upstairs. Not once looking back.  
  
------  
  
  
Evening. At the moment Ranma wasn't even sure that after each day the night would follow. He didn't know anymore.  
He lay on the futon. Akane sat at the desk, his back facing him. Neither spoke a word.  
  
  
"Akane?" he didn't look at her.  
"..." she just raised her head but didn't turn to look at him either.  
  
"...am I crazy?"  
  
She turned around.  
"Maybe that wish made me crazy? This.., this way I could see you again, ne?"  
  
*Ranma, you look so broken...*  
  
"I turn insane, don't I? Don't I? I imagine you're here again, ...  
...but you aren't. Just I can see you, just I can talk with you, just...I can't touch you and others walk through you like a gh- ...I don't know anymore what's right, Akane. I don't know anymore what.. what I... I don't know anymore, Akane." his voice was untypically shaking she had painfully to realize.  
  
Akane could say nothing. *I'm so sorry Ranma..so very very sorry*   
What had happened to Ranma? Where was this strong boy who dealt with everything, no matter what?  
  
After a short silence, Ranma had a calmer and firmer voice again.  
"All I know is that I love you deeply ...and I want so badly to believe that you're true..."  
  
  
Was she true? Was he crazy? Akane didn't know herself, so what should she answer?  
She knew just one thing for sure:  
  
"I am with you."  
  
  
He finally turned his head in her direction and gave her a weak smile.  
  
--------  
  
  
This morning began with a little rain shower. But the nature thanked for the water after all these warm days.  
  
The telephone rang. Once. Twice.  
Ranma blinked. Akane lay next to him in the futon but she had kept her distance.  
Sixth ring. Seventh. Then the answerphone was activated. Ranma had never liked it. It had been a Christmas present from Nabiki.  
~Hello. This is Akane and Ranma Saotome's answerphone. We're not at home at the moment so just leave a note and we're answering soon.~ ~beep~  
"Hi Ranma, it's Nabiki. Kasumi and I are pretty worried about you, you know. I think it's just gotten too much for you. We also talked to Tofu-san and decided that it's probably best to search for professional help. Tomorrow I'll be back from America and I'll visit you immediately, 'kay? We can talk ab--" ~beep~   
  
...  
  
Akane seemed to be still asleep. Good that she didn't hear that anyway.  
Ranma regarded the ceiling. It bored him. He looked towards the window. A cloudy sky greeted him.  
*Professional help* Ranma repeated mentally. He closed his eyes again.  
  
------  
  
  
One and a half hour later Ranma woke up to the shouts of his father. Akane wasn't any longer lying next to him, so Ranma suspected that she must have gotten up and be downstairs somewhere.  
  
  
"Son!"   
  
Ranma just gave a small mixture of a sigh and a growl.  
Heavy footsteps could be heard coming nearer. Ranma let out a breath and got into a sitting position.  
The door swung open (without knocking of course), Genma entered.  
  
"There you are, Ranma."  
"Here I am, pops"  
"Your mother couldn't get out of all her sorrow over you since yesterday! What are you talking about Akane being here again!"  
"I won't talk about it now" Ranma responded staying calm.  
"You'll go apologize to your mother now or I'll have to deal with her in that state all day!"  
"Feh. Go away."  
"What is this anyway about Akane?"  
"Like I said already: not now"  
"You're my son, don't you dare to go crazy!"  
  
That did it, Ranma jumped out of his bed and screamed back: "I'm not crazy, old man!! She is here! And even if I just imagine it, it doesn't matter to me because she is here! Even if just I can see and hear her, it doesn't matter to me!! I love her and I will never give her away again!! And now go the f#ck out!"  
  
For once Genma could sense that he overdid it and angrily left the room passing right through a baffled Akane.  
  
  
---------  
  
  
End of chapter 2  
I know, it's a strange story. If you wonder when the characters act OOC then please remember that they grew older and have changed - they need to be OOC though of course I try to keep the main thing about the persons. Just remember when Ranma thought he'd lost Akane because of Saffron (when she turned a doll I mean and he didn't know about it yet) and he kept just staring ahead. That image and reaction is the basis for this fiction's Ranma as what he just *thought* back there has now acutally happened. And now that he has Akane back I think even our dear Ranma would get emotional and do anything to just keep her forever at his side...aww, isn't that romantic...btw, I'm sorry that the darkness still seems to overweigh the romance. Mmh. Can't help it, deal with it.  
  
Like I already wanted to add last time: I would like to say that I (luckily) have never lost anyone, so I don't know how it feels and what you do. So all I write is just imagination, I'm sorry if I exaggerate or whatever, I'm sorry for people who lose someone dear to them and would never dare make an entertainment out of it by writing about it. I'm paying you my respects for acutally being strong enough to live through that, I can't even really imagine how that must feel.  
  
I hoped you liked this anyways.  
Please review, thanks.  
  
Next and last chapter: Back to the stars 


	3. Back To The Stars

Okay, here's the last chapter, finally. I hope you like it ^_^  
  
Ranma 1/2 fanfiction  
---------------  
RAYS OF THE SUN  
chapter 3  
by kitty  
---------------  
  
Back to the stars.  
  
  
  
Little drops fell silently into the pond drawing small circles onto it's surface. Underneath it the koi swam happily around, living his own life no matter what happened in that world beyond his boarderline..  
It was a peaceful picture.  
  
Akane stood in the door. She hadn't moved since Genma rushed out; she still covered her mouth with her hand and stared at her husband.  
And Ranma held her gaze.  
  
"Ranma"  
  
As soon as she broke that spell by speaking up he had looked away and examined his feet.  
  
  
"Ranma," a single tear rolled down her cheek "Love, I made a decision. I...I will leave again. I don't belong here, this is not my place anymore -"  
  
That made Ranma finally look up at her. "Akane!"  
  
She made one step forward and one to her right, leaned against the wall and, as her knees felt so weak, she let herself slide down until she sat on the floor. Her eyes found a little spot on the ground in front of her though she actually didn't really look at anything as her vision was blurred by tears.  
  
"I make everything worse." she sobbed, "I'm no help at all, instead of it I drive you nuts. I love you too much to do something like that to you, so ...it's better I'll leave you." she tried to reason.  
  
  
Ranma's eyes were once the most beautiful ones ever. They had a wonderful colour and they held his strengh and pride. But at this very moment she couldn't recognize them as Ranma's. They were those of a little kiddy. One you told that the mother didn't like it no more.  
They held a silent plea, just one word: no.  
  
"I shouldn't have.... back there..." she continued, "it was a wrong decision..."  
  
  
Empty. Emptyness. It came deadly near again. Ranma felt dizzy, and a black and hollow feeling kept growing in his stomach.  
  
no.  
  
He would be alone again. Without her. Never again - ...  
  
No.  
  
He would lose. Lose her forever.  
  
No, don't. please. don't.  
  
He staggered to her sitting figure and knelt down facing her directly.  
His nose searched instinctivly for her scent; oh how he had loved to breathe in the scent of her hair or her skin. She smelled so wonderful.  
But now, there was nothing. As if she wasn't even there.  
  
Ranma hadn't used the word 'please' very often in his life. Even less he had asked for something.  
Even less he begged.  
  
But he did now.  
  
  
"No, please Akane - don't! Don't go! I need you, I can't live any day longer without you! Please stay with me! Stay by my side, like it always was. It's supposed to be like this! You have no idea what I went through without you. I can't take that no more. You are my life, your death is mi-"  
"Stop"   
she interrupted him at that, laying her finger on his mouth, that is, nearly on his mouth because she kept her finger the tiniest bit above it. Nevertheless Ranma could feel his breathe against it.  
"Don't say that." she hushed him with a low and shaking voice.  
  
"Akane" he whispered, looking directly into her deep brown chocolate-like eyes, "I just love you so much. You will never know. I can't live without you. It's that simple, it just isn't possible without you."  
  
Tears ran freely down Akane's cheek. What should she do, she loved him just as much. She wanted to stay - more than anything she wanted to, but she did him no good. He would never know if she was just his imagination or for real. She didn't know herself! He didn't deserve that...  
  
"I love you too, Ranma" She really cried now. "But ..I can't... ...I love you too, Ranma!..."  
  
"Promise me to stay"  
"Don't make me," she pleaded hopelessly "...please"  
"I would never make you do anything against your will and you know it."  
  
They sat like that for quite a while. She calmed down after a few minutes. Ranma's presence had always a soothing effect on her.  
So they sat there, facing each other in pure silence.  
  
After some time Ranma began to speak very softly:  
  
"You know, I always thought we would grow old together. I can't think of a single future minute where you wouldn't be present. You were always with me, when I would wake up, when I would make a training trip, when we would teach classes... I wanted to have kids with you."  
She could just mouth his name in responds.  
  
And so, like she sat in front of him, he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to be with her so much.  
He closed his eyes as well as the little distance between them and brushed her lips with his own.  
  
  
She felt cool, not freezing but cold nevertheless. And as if you have your lips on ice cream it felt as if she was melting away under the touch.  
  
Akane knew that she had promised not to be touched by him. And she knew it was still enough time to move back, it was not her fault, she could still...  
  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
--  
  
Kami was impressed. It didn't happen often that one had to doubt the meaning of respect if he was involved. That girl sure had courage. He liked that.  
  
°She broke her promise.° one said.  
°I know° Kami answered.  
°You have to punish her°  
°You know that, I know that and she knows as well.° Kami gave as answer.  
  
"Angel, you are fallen" the wind whispered..   
  
  
  
And with that Kami closed his eyes.   
  
--  
  
The moment Akane showed reaction to Ranma's kiss, she felt a warmth flow through her. She felt her own heart-beat. It beat incredibly fast. She felt butterflies in her stomach, felt dizzyness in her head.  
It felt as if it was the first time that she was kissed.  
And she loved the feel.  
Loved the man who gave that feeling to her.  
  
And suddenly Akane knew, she felt love and life.   
  
She was alife again.  
  
Ranma was lost. His whole world had vanished, just Akane - a warm Akane! - was with him, kissing him deeply with all her passion he loved her so for.  
  
They kissed long and passionate until they ran out of breathe. Ranma regarded her beautiful face and brushed a few strains of hair away.   
Then he brought his lips close to her ear about to say something but when he breathed in he seemed to pause. He closed his eyes and finally decided to whisper something different.   
First he had just wanted to repeat that he loved her so much but like usually he prefered to say what came next to his mind.   
  
"I love you scent, 'kane"   
  
He literally breathed it out and it sent shivers down Akane's spine.  
She gave him a little smile, blushed a little and with her fingertips on his chin moved his head to kiss him again.  
  
  
Outside it started to rain now. Heavy drops fell down to earth and coloured the grey streets in dark wet black. The rain made a pleasant sound, calming and soothing. Washing everything clean again.   
Moreover, the sound drowned that of two people who recovered their love.  
  
--------  
  
  
  
1 o'clock in the night. Ranma held his wife close, loving the feel of her. Loving her being there.  
Single drops knocked on the window.  
  
"Do you hear it?" Ranma said in a low voice, "it starts again. We had so nice weather all the time and today it doesn't stop rainin'"  
"Yeah honey." Akane answered just as quiet. "But also if the sun had shone today, I don't think we would have left this room..."  
He couldn't help but grin, "Yeah".  
  
drop, drop, drop  
  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"I want to promise you something"  
  
She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes glistening at him. Her dark brown eyes and her dark blue hair a breathe-taking contrast to the white of their futon.  
  
"I stay with you, forever." he said solemnly, "No matter what happenes. My place is where you are and I belong to you. I will be with you, forever. I promise that."  
  
  
"Ranma?" she answered, he voice gentle.  
  
drop drop  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
drop drop  
  
"I will stay with you forever." she quoted his words, "My place is with you and I belong to you. I will be with you forever. Always. I promise that to you too."  
  
He gave her lips a soft and slow brush with his own.  
  
Then he lay back again. He watched the rain a bit but instead of listening to the drops he listened to Akane's heart-beat.  
She lay her head on his chest, looking at nothing in particular. She could feel his heart, pounding strong and vivid, like ever.  
  
Once more she broke the silence:  
  
  
"I love you." she stated simply.  
"I love you too" he answered her.  
  
  
--------  
--------  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up slowly. The weather was sunny today again. It would certainly be less hot than the days before thanks to the rain but it would get warm again.  
  
The events of the day and night before woke up in Ranma's mind as well.  
He let his head roll to his side, asking a question he already knew the answer for.  
  
  
She was gone. Again. And this time for good.  
  
  
  
He rolled his head back, facing the ceiling.  
  
Ranma Saotome lay in a futon in a room, Akane no longer in his arms.  
  
  
He closed his eyes again, not wanting to face that day without her.  
Rolling over he let his head rest on the hard floor.  
  
"Good Bye" he mouthed and, finally, a tear rolled down his cheek, and he opened his eyes again to face his life.  
  
  
  
End  
  
----------------------   
  
  
Okay, that's it. Story's over. Woah, that got sad at the end, didn't it? Poor Ranma. How could this author do this to him...ahm, wait..I'm the author °_° ...ahm, though it was a sad fiction I hope you enjoyed reading it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.  
Thanks for reading.  
  
I would be very glad about reviews. Someone wrote me that this made her cry, I don't know of course if that's true or just to emphasize the it's-sad-point but it's really cool reading that, to know that you really have some influence on people you never met, just by mere words.  
Btw, this was my First Fanfiction ever hence I like it actually the most. Still, I'd be happy if you check out my other stories of Ranma, they contain no darkness but just plain and simple love, this time for sure. I promise. ^_^  
  
But now, go on and have much fun reading the stuff here ^_~  
kitty 


End file.
